Happier
by The Knit Hat Ninja
Summary: Hershel was much more happier than he had been the past few days, knowing that one day Bill Hawks would get the much needed jail time he deserved. A comfort fanfiction!


_Blatant lies._ His finger followed the round curve at the tip of his teacup. He wasn't any more mad than he was yesterday. Today he was in much brighter spirits, actually. He knew that the man who didn't do the time soon would. And that made him happier than anything.

He couldn't sleep at night, and his insomnia was beginning to catch up with his teaching. The dreams made him so angry he sometimes found himself cursing the man's name in his sleep, if he ever did _get_ to sleep. He was tired of the blaming of others. He wanted a younger man's name to be free. Of course, it was partially his fault too; the older man caused so much grieve.

The older man had a very popular title. _Prime Minister_. He would be able to rule all the people. He could do what he wanted. _He wouldn't hurt a dear fly_. Unless that fly was coming towards him to ruin his reputation. The old man had to get rid of him fast; hide his face, move him to a new place. Anything to keep the precious title he didn't deserve. Anything to keep on telling lies and have a lot of people listen and believe.

The victim of losing a loved one was hurt and hated the Prime Minister with a burning passion. He wanted to know how it felt to get his much needed comeuppance. He wanted to _see_ the tears fall down his face.

"Professor, are you okay?" The little puzzle-solving lad asked. He looked at his mentor, a worried expression upon his face. "We're visiting Clive today, in case you forgot."

"I'm fine, Luke. Thank you, my boy." The mentor had replied. He set his teacup on the table beside him and got up. "I remembered fully well. Is Flora going along?"

The boy with the blue cap frowned, "She said she didn't want to go because the Prime Minister Bill Hawks was in the same jail as Clive. She hates Bill Hawks, you know. Almost as much as you do."

The mentor chuckled, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I completely understand where she's coming from. Bill Hawks caused a lot of deaths. Including..." He struggled to say her name. It was on the tip of his tongue. But he couldn't say it. Not just yet. Her memory was still fond in his mind, and it always would be...but for now, he figured not saying it wouldn't bring up the pain her name brought to him. He would be safe from hurting.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready, Luke."

The two gentleman walked out of the flat, walking side by side as they both hoped it would be for a long time.

"Do you miss her?" The apprentice's question was short, and somewhat rhetorical. He squeezed his eyes shut and was beginning to apologize, until his mentor stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't be afraid to ask me those questions, Luke. Talking about her...it still hurts. I've lost her for a second time, but...talking about her makes me think of all the good times we've shared. And when I go to sleep at night, I always say a little something to her before I close my eyes, so she knows I haven't forgotten her." He thought he was getting a little too personal with the thirteen year-old, but he didn't mind saying this. He knew it had been weighing on everybody's minds. Mostly _his_.

"I'm s-sorry, Professor." The apprentice said anyway. Quickly, he gave the teacher a hug. He let go and smiled. "She won't ever forget you, you know. She's up there in the clouds, making a diabolical puzzle for you solve."

The two continued walking, and the mentor could feel his face blazing with absolute warmth. Even with her gone, he had all the love he needed. With his apprentice by his side, his adopted daughter and all of his students at Gressenheller, he felt like he could take on the world.

After a cup of tea, of course.

**TO CLARIFY THE PEOPLE IN THE BEGINNING! **

**The very first paragraph is Layton.**

**The young man's who partial fault it was is Clive.**

**The Prime Minister is Bill Hawks.**

**The vicitim of losing his love is Layton.**

**Mentor is Layton.**

**Apprentice and little lad and boy with the blue cap is Luke!**

** Reviews make this writer happy! :)**


End file.
